


Heated

by niawen



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niawen/pseuds/niawen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malik's had enough of Altair's bullshit but unfortunately for him, Altair isn't done dispensing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated

Malik pinched the bridge of his nose for a second, squeezing his tired eyes shut in an effort to block out the fading evening light and to beat back the migraine that was stubbornly threatening to overtake him. A pile of missives littered the wooden counter in front of him… some from Masyaf, others from Acre and Damascus. All of them were concerning Altair and Malik rather thought that he was not compensated enough for his work.

Altair had been running missions out of Jerusalem for some weeks now, assigned to do so by Al Mualim, who no doubt thought Malik could keep him in line. Or at least curse at him incessantly when he couldn’t. Malik didn’t think Altair was actually capable of taking orders but he supposed that was just semantics. The other missives were from Assassin bureaus all over the kingdom. Malik was often the recipient of random updates from the other rafiqs, especially when Altair was involved. Most seemed to think they were doing Malik a favor and making a show of solidarity when they sent him letters detailing Altair’s missions… and now that Altair was taking many missions out of Malik’s bureau, it just seemed to invite more information- whether Malik wanted it or not.

The latest missive Malik deigned to actually open turned out to be a rather detailed account of Altair assassinating a very well known target in the middle of the marketplace on a crowded shopping day, leaving him with dozens of bloodthirsty guards and nearly a hundred witnesses, all screaming hysterically at the sight. Malik supposed he ought to be grateful that Altair hadn’t simply murdered the citizens in his way but for being a god damned prodigy, he was a walking disaster. 

He slammed the parchment back onto the countertop and sighed heavily. Altair was already working a low level assassination right now and probably treating it like a free pass to do whatever he pleased with no consequence. Malik felt his migraine pulse a little harder.

He slammed the parchment back onto the counter and stormed out from around it, intent on at least giving Altair a headache to match his own. He snatched his sword from where it stood against the wall, buckling it on in rush before heading out into the souk, cursing up a storm.

At first, Malik had intended to stay on the ground and scan for Altair that way but the streets and alleyways grew thick with people the closer he got to Altair’s target’s location and he was forced to the rooftops. It did provide a decent vantage point, however, and Malik was able to search the crowds and rooftops for any sign of the novice. 

Malik was getting impatient and slightly worried after a while, wondering if Altair had already killed his target. And he spent the better part of an hour scanning the streets with increasing impatiences.

It was nearly an hour later when Malik’s gaze swept over a few figures pushing through the crowds and suddenly halted where he stood. A well dressed man flanked by two burly bodyguards was making his way through a throng of people and sure enough, a white-clad figure was sliding in and out of the crowd behind him. Malik whipped around and rushed to the ground, pushing forward to catch up to Altair and his target.

Catching up with him wasn’t exactly easy. The streets were thick with people on their way home from prayer service and Malik had to mind his pace to ensure that he did not stand out too much. He was able to steadily gain on the other Assassin, however, and it wasn’t too long before he was nearly within arm’s reach of Altair’s tense, hunched back.

Malik drew his dagger and reached forward, butting his shoulder into Altair awkwardly and shoving him aside and into an empty courtyard with heavy curtains blocking it from the street. Altair reacted in a flurry of explosive movement and they both froze half an instant later, daggers pulled at each other’s throats.

Altair sneered. “You just lost me my kill, Malik, this had best be worth it.”

Malik’s expression was ice cold and he finally pulled his blade away from Altair’s sweaty throat. “I have been inundated with messages from other bureau leaders informing me that you are being careless with your kills and I am here to stop it,” Malik snarled in a low hiss, his teeth bared.

Altair’s sneer only deepened and he leaned into Malik’s space aggressively. “You could not wait until I got back for something so trivial? I am busy- doing work _you_ assigned me. Get the hell out of here, Malik.”

“I will _not_ let you strut about and make a spectacle out of murder,” Malik fired back, incensed. “-and invite the entire city to watch you defile the Creed!”

Altair shoved off the wall and growled like an animal, his jaw tight with anger. “No one is better than me at what I do-”

“What you’re doing is acting like a bloodthirsty savage instead of like an Assassin. Which is why you were demoted to the Novice rank in the first place,” Malik snapped, unfazed by Altair’s feral nature or his violent temper, so unfazed that he added a spiteful “Novice!” at the end of his sentence specifically to piss Altair off more.

The other assassin reacted predictably. He gave Malik a rough shove away from him and angrily sheathed his dagger. “I will get my rank back soon enough. Al Mualim needs my strength too much to cast me aside. Unfortunately that’s more than I can say for _you_. How’s being shunted aside into a Bureau-”

Malik hauled back and sent his hand cracking across Altair’s tense jaw so hard it snapped his head to the side. Malik was seething- of course being relegated to administrative work was highly undesirable. Malik wanted to be back in the field, doing what he’d been trained to do. His injury seemed to cement his need to be safely away from combat in Al Mualim’s eyes and Malik would be lying if he said he wasn’t extremely resentful of his situation.

Altair let out a guttural growl, his teeth bared and a shiny, red mark bloomed rapidly on his high cheekbone. “If you wanted a fight,” he snarled, his fists balling tightly, “you could have just said so!” He seized the front of Malik’s robes, hauling him around and switching their places, slamming Malik up against the sandstone wall and holding him there. 

Malik was angry, certainly, but unperturbed about his current position. “I wanted you to act like an Assassin, one that respects our Creed. Instead, you act like an animal.”

There was a second of intensity that seemed to drag on. Altair was furious and Malik’s sneering expression was a good indicator that he was just as angry. “Get off me,” Malik snarled, jerking against Altair’s grip.

Altair leaned in closer still, something hungry and feral lurked in his expression and Malik was acutely aware of it. Altair’s fist in his robes tightened angrily and, with an explosive force, Altair yanked Malik off the wall and crushed their lips together so hard their teeth clacked. Malik made an angry, protesting noise that went unheeded as Altair went at him with the force of a desert storm. 

Altair shoved Malik back against the wall unnecessarily roughly, biting and sucking viciously until Malik grunted and shoved forward again, forcing his tongue into Altair’s mouth and reaching to ball his fist into the collar of Altair’s dusty robes. For a few seconds they were just a frenzy against each other, then Malik bit down at the edge of Altair’s lips so hard he drew blood.

Malik was shoved back again and he let out an unwilling gasp as his shoulderblades hit the rough hewn wall. “Animal,” he spat viciously, panting harder than he would have liked. Altair was looking more than ready to push it further and something hot and thrashing in the pit of Malik’s gut was itching for a fight, a challenge, just something.

“You like it,” Altair accused in a breathy growl, refusing to be pushed away for long. He moved back in hard and fast, seizing Malik’s wrist and pinning it to the wall- at the same time he raised his knee high and hard between Malik’s legs, nearly seating him with the motion.

Malik let out an undignified gasp and then grit his teeth to stifle a moan. The feel of Altair’s hot thigh pressing up against the apex of his legs had his skin prickling. He swallowed a groan when Altair rubbed against him roughly, grinding into his weight and against Malik’s cock- which was hard enough to display interest.

“You _do_ like it,” Altair crooned lowly, his voice quiet against the occasional sound of someone passing by on the street. “Whore.”

Malik snarled and made an effort not to grind back into Altair’s movements. (He wasn’t quite successful). “You started this! Always fucking around and never doing your damn job properly. I don’t have time to babysit!” Malik was mostly breathless from Altair’s rough grinding and as much as it irritated him, he just couldn’t seem to help himself.

“But you have time to leave the bureau and interfere with my mission?” Altair crooned, his face beginning to split into a crooked grin.

“Time enough to keep you from painting the square with your target’s insides, you’ll just have to try again tomorrow- _ah_...!” Malik was slowly growing numb to Altair’s obnoxious face and smug expression. The movement of him grinding against Malik’s cock and drawn balls was enough to set his pulse racing. The heavy heat was fast rendering him too stupid to speak and it left Altair looking even more pleased with himself, if such a thing were possible.

Altair bent down suddenly and sealed his mouth against the side of Malik’s neck, sucking roughly and pulling blood to the surface. At the same time, his knee ground into Malik a little more heavily and the Dai grunted in surprise.

Malik wanted to moan and he did his absolute damndest in holding back. The increased vigor of Altair’s leg grinding into him was quickly becoming unbearable and he was seconds from losing it. He only had brainpower enough to regret letting Altair get the better of him before he came with another rough grunt.

Malik sagged against the wall and Altair let him go. The master assassin spared him an arrogant, smug little smirk before he darted through the curtains and Malik could hear his boots scraping up the building on the other side of the street.

He supposed that coming after Altair had probably been a waste of his time. But he would be ready when Altair inevitably showed up at the bureau later with his blood soaked feather.


End file.
